


True love will never bring us misery

by scum_fighter



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scum_fighter/pseuds/scum_fighter
Summary: 卡罗尔&玛丽亚，不想定义为是友情或者爱情，我觉得她们之间的感情远远超过那样短浅的定义。





	True love will never bring us misery

真正的爱不会带来痛苦。  
卡罗尔面前的男人朝她笑，说道：“你毕竟是一个女人，当飞行员不是一个好职业。”  
他的笑容不像是一个单纯的笑容，眼睛隐藏在他高耸的眉骨里，带着一丝暧昧，还有一丝要挟。  
他很性感，他笑着问她，眼睛里都是欲望，嘴里却说出试探的话。  
这里是酒吧，卡罗尔刚刚喝了几杯啤酒，脑子不太清醒。她依稀感觉到有什么不对，但这个男人真的是太性感了，要是那样的男人能够对她感兴趣，她真的会神志不清。  
她应该怎么做？她可以和这个男人交往吗？  
卡罗尔告诉玛丽亚，那是她最好的朋友。玛丽亚看着她，眼睛亮晶晶的。  
玛丽亚将卡罗尔的额发向上拨去，肯定地说道：“去吧。你很好，你值得和帅气的小伙子恋爱。和那个男人谈谈吧，就当是扩充自己的经验了。”  
玛丽亚的经验很少，她总是很笨拙，但很认真。一次她和那个男人接吻过后，男人抹了抹嘴，说：“你怎么连接吻都不会？”  
卡罗尔和男人分手了。  
男人在分手后到处宣扬卡罗尔是一个连接吻都不熟练的笨拙女孩儿。然后，当他们再一次见面的时候，男人又说，像她这样笨拙的人做不到当驾驶员，更别说她还是个女的。  
卡罗尔是真心喜欢过那个男人的，她很受伤，也很痛苦。  
卡罗尔约玛丽亚出来，她们喝酒，唱歌，发泄快乐，然后卡罗尔问玛丽亚，说我应该怎样走出来？我好爱他。  
在酒吧的打光下，玛丽亚的皮肤被打上一层柔光。  
她的皮肤很光洁、很干净，有着黑人独有的细腻和光滑。玛丽亚的手握住卡罗尔的手，她盯着她的眼睛，黑白分明。  
她说，“真正的爱是不会带来痛苦的。”  
卡罗尔说：“可是我爸也爱我，但他也让我痛苦。”  
玛丽亚说：“那他对你的爱就不是真正的爱，他只是想要控制你，让你成为他生命的延申。”  
卡罗尔说：“如果他不爱我，那我为什么出生？”  
玛丽亚说：“不是每对父母都在生命降临前做好了准备。放弃吧，你的父母并不爱你，他们对你有所求，希望你成为一种特定的人。而你改变不了他们，你只能劝说自己放弃他们。”  
明明是聊男人的话题却又谈起了卡罗尔和父母的关系。自从卡罗尔的父亲拒绝给她付上大学的费用之后，卡罗尔就和玛丽亚一家住在了一起。如今她已经成年很久了，但还像一个女孩，对父母的爱有所期许，希望得到别人的喜爱。  
“不，玛丽亚，我们继续说男人的话题。怎么会有不带来痛苦的、真正的爱呢？你虽然会和男友存在各种各样的摩擦，但只要双方互相配合，那就一定能够彼此相爱。”  
“可是据我观察，大部分时间里都是你配合男人，忍受他们的缺点，但男人从不愿意配合你。”  
“玛丽亚！”卡罗尔有些生气，但更多的是被戳穿的尴尬。她好像从来都是那样笨拙，小时候开玩具赛车的经历、成年后从绳索上摔下来的经历，好多好多好多，对她否定的声音，她听得都不想听了。  
即使是在感情上，也一直是一个输家，她总是不行。  
“对不起。”玛丽亚道歉，“你真的是个很棒的人，但如果离开男人你会过得更好。我从小就喜欢和女孩子玩，我觉得她们干净又聪明，但在男人面前我总要认输，要装傻，我咽不下这口气。”  
卡罗尔勉强笑了笑，她真实的痛恨是对自己无能的憎恶，而不是因为玛丽亚说出自己在男人面前总是妥协的事。  
她有点疲惫，于是拉着玛丽亚瘫倒在沙发上，一杯接着一杯地喝酒。  
“我二十多岁了。”  
“我也是。”  
“我们快要三十了。”  
“嗯，我们快三十了。”  
“我想要个孩子。”  
“什么？”卡罗尔突然呛住，“你准备结婚？”  
“我想要个孩子，但我不想结婚。”玛丽亚说，表情一如既往地平淡，“我出生后我爸就跑了，我和我妈一起生活，也没觉得有什么不好。卡罗尔，你知道什么是真正的爱吗？我妈对我就是。她从来不让我感到痛苦，她总是那样滋养着我，她就是我的根，她是构成我所在的人。”  
卡罗尔顺着玛丽亚的思绪考虑她自己的妈妈，却感觉面貌十分模糊，参杂着哭腔，隐藏在自己父亲的残暴和偏见之中。  
“我不会因为她向别人分享爱意而感到自己不再被爱，也不会因为她对我的一时忽视而心生怨怼。她就是一个强大完整的和谐体，是她一直引领着我，是她教会我什么是真正的爱。所以。”  
“所以？”  
“所以我想要一个孩子，但我不会结婚，我认为自己可以成为像妈妈一样完整独立的人，我能够给予我的孩子全部完整的爱，我的孩子不需要再多个父亲，她已经拥有了一个完整的母亲。”  
“真好。真好。”卡罗尔赞同，心中却发冷。  
她察觉到自己和玛丽亚之间的差距越来越大，之前还只是玛丽亚更成熟一点的问题，但她渐渐发现，那是因为玛丽亚被给予了更加完整的爱，成为了一个更加完整的人。  
卡罗尔的妈妈，是父亲影子的化身。她贯彻着父亲的话语，母亲爱父亲，但不够爱她，她只能从母亲身上获得残缺的爱，成为一个残缺的人。  
“你可以的，你会成为一个好妈妈的。”卡罗尔拥抱玛丽亚，不安、愧疚、失落将她淹没，卡罗尔只感觉自己的脸很僵，做不出表情。  
“你可以的。”她说，那是她和玛丽亚说的最后一句话。  
之后，她和博士遭到围堵，飞行器坠落，博士被杀死，她吸收了强大的力量，却失去记忆。  
她醒来的时候，男人叫她弗斯。  
弗斯是她父亲的姓，还只是姓氏的一部分。  
勇成为了弗斯的老师，他们对战，弗斯最开始总是受伤。  
弗斯躺在床上，输液袋里流的是蓝色的血。  
她依稀觉得有什么不对，但想不起来。她盯着蓝血发呆，勇在旁边轻柔地说，这是他的血，她的身体里流着一半她的血。  
有一层很模糊的记忆泛起，似乎也是一个男人，说着“是我让你出生的，你是我的女儿，身体里流着一半我的血。”  
这应该是很重要的讯息吧。  
弗斯被告知需要将自己所有的情况都告诉勇，于是她问：“勇，我的记忆很混乱，出现了一些碎片，但我不知道有什么意义。”  
勇握住她的手，真诚地、温柔地说，“那些都只是一些无关紧要的片段，你需要学会忘记，你需要用理性掌控你的身体。”  
弗斯知道，勇是在说她太情绪化了。她羞愧地低下了头，就像她十几岁时那样，对着老师或者父亲，你唯一能做到的事情就是低头。  
他将用来控制能力的机器带到她的脖子上，教导她如何掌控自己的能力。当他低头，手指抵着她的后颈，触碰她后颈的皮肤，暧昧的吐息在两人间环绕，弗斯只希望勇不要发现她红透的耳尖。  
勇低低笑了一声。  
弗斯将头埋在手里，心想自己都快三十岁的人了……  
等一下，三十岁？岁是什么概念？  
年是什么概念，为什么一年定为365天？  
太阳历是什么？太阳是位于何处的恒星？是哪个星球的人们发明了这样的计时方法？  
而且，为什么她会如此熟悉？  
多个念头一闪而过，弗斯的脸色变得不太好。  
“我有些累，明天继续吧，勇。”弗斯说。  
“明天见。”勇的脸上一如既往地平静，“不要让无关紧要的事情打扰你。“  
勇和她的关系亦师亦友，他说他爱她，她也感激这份爱。但勇的爱却经常让她不自在，让她觉得自己愚蠢。她模模糊糊地想到一个词“真爱”，但却忘记了具体的定义。  
时间渐渐流逝，弗斯对于力量的掌控越来越熟练，她向勇申请做小队任务，这一次，勇终于同意了。  
她穿着令她骄傲的队服出发，和勇并肩执行任务，然后她任务失败，被斯克鲁人俘虏，逃亡到C-32行星。  
C-32，又称地球，采用太阳历。  
弗斯来到一家酒吧，她环绕一周，很多事、很多人浮现在她的面前。  
她盯着一个角落，看到一个眼睛明亮、唇角带笑的女人的背影。她看着那女人旁边的自己，她似乎从没有笑得那样开心过。  
尼克来了，自称自己是神盾局的人，他们组队开始寻找斯克鲁人的踪迹。  
弗斯从档案室里抽出一个文件夹，看着里面的照片。尼克也凑过来看，他惊呼，“这不就是你？”  
“我不知道，我没有什么记忆。”弗斯说。  
尼克和弗斯来到郊外一处人家的住处，外面停着一架巨大的飞行器。一个女人穿着深蓝色的连体服上上下下忙活着什么，她转过身来，愣住了。  
真爱是不会带来痛苦的。  
突然地，弗斯的脑子里蹦出一句这样的话。  
远处一个头发蓬松的小女孩跑过来，开心地笑道：“卡罗尔阿姨！”  
弗斯愣愣地指了指自己，却早已被女孩抱住了腰身，撒娇般地扭来扭去。  
“卡罗尔，我就知道你没死。”女人露出释怀的笑容，她看着弗斯，表情怀念，“距离你坠机事件发生已经六年了，我一直相信你没有死，你怎么会死呢？“  
女人讲述，追忆，女孩蹦蹦跳跳地拿出证据。  
女人名叫玛丽亚，女孩是莫妮卡。  
她们叫自己卡罗尔。  
弗斯并不怎么相信，却不自觉地跟随着玛丽亚，赞同着玛丽亚说的话。  
在她旁边弗斯感到无比安全，亲切，明明她比她强大那么多，却感到了久违的安心，这是连在勇的身边都没有过的感受。  
这是一种什么样的感觉？  
弗斯决定从现在开始称呼自己叫卡罗尔，因为玛丽亚是那样叫她的。  
斯克鲁人的首领塔罗斯现身，他们达成了共识。莫妮卡支持玛丽亚，因为她爱自己的母亲，如同母亲那样爱她。卡罗尔和尼克、玛丽亚终于成功取走了宇宙魔方，她贯彻了玛威尔的意志，以和平的方式停止战争。  
勇和卡罗尔再次会面，他说，“弗斯，控制你的情绪。”  
卡罗尔被击败了。  
她害怕勇，一如她害怕她的父亲。  
最高意志幻化成的玛威尔影像在她身边灵巧游走，她限制着她，还告诉她这是为了她好。因为她做不到。  
真正的爱是不会带来痛苦的。  
卡罗尔被束缚着，困在她不断失败的过去里。  
父亲说爱她，所以她不能开玩具赛车，不能去读大学。  
酒吧里的男人说爱她，所以她不应该成为一个飞行员。  
勇说爱她，所以她不应该去冒险。  
真正的爱是不会带来痛苦的。  
这是爱吗？还是控制欲！他们真的爱她吗？是谁在爱谁！  
她爱父亲，所以父亲说她不如弟弟。  
她爱酒吧里的男人，所以他说她是个连接吻也不会的笨拙女孩儿。  
她爱勇，所以他背叛欺骗她。  
她的爱，纯正的、真诚的、纯粹的爱，是否有一丝一毫给他们带来痛苦？这种牺牲奉献般的纯净的爱，是她能给出的最大包容。但是他们并不是真正爱她，她需要爱自己，需要真正地喜爱自己的内心，她需要用自己饱胀鲜活的爱意填充自己，她需要成为一个完整的人。  
就像玛丽亚那样。  
她想要像玛丽亚那样。  
卡罗尔挣脱、她的怒火是引燃火药的导火线；她冲上天际，像游戏一般解决克里星人的入侵；她燃烧，使用的是自己的意志和决心。  
她攥紧拳头，头发在头顶飘扬。她向下看去，玛丽亚大张着嘴，眼里全是她的身影。  
她想要成为的玛丽亚，也想要成为她。  
她所深爱的玛丽亚，也深爱着她。  
卡罗尔此刻感到无比地快活，从未有过的畅快感在周身爆发，她大笑出声，她大吼，她心想如果这是一部电影的话，请千万不要配那种英雄崛起的乐曲，太俗了。  
她想要摇滚乐，想要更加欢快一点的曲调。  
因为她可不是在拯救世界，也没有拯救别人。她在释放自己，在享受从今往后纯粹自由的人生。  
她已无拘无束。  
她在享受真正的爱，因为真正的爱不会带来痛苦。  
卡罗尔找到勇，这个瘪三王八蛋一看打不过，就挑唆她“弗斯，不要利用超凡力量，我们真正来较量一场”。  
她一拳锤爆，懒得听他叽歪。  
卡罗尔走到他的旁边，郑重地、严肃地说，“叫我卡罗尔。”  
她已经不再是弗斯。  
她早已找回失去的名字。独属于她自己。  
不属于父亲、或者勇，这是与她完全一体的名字，在她的血液中流淌。  
而她的血液，也不曾属于任何人。

**Author's Note:**

> 我写完后回头看惊队漫画，才发现漫画洗白卡罗尔父亲还声称卡罗尔母亲是克里人，佛了。  
> 


End file.
